Call Your Name
by Fabian B Shanks
Summary: Dedicaded to all dreams that shattered. Fic berdasarkan lagu "Call Your Name". Disclaimer. Shingeki no Kyojin dalam setting post-modern.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Hajime Isayama, mpi & CaSG [lagu]

**Warning :** cerita ini bersetting di zaman post modern, tapi tidak terlalu maju seperti tahun 2013. Mungkin sekitar tahun 1990an.

-Dedicated to all shattered dreams-

* * *

**PROLOG**

* * *

Rambut coklat, wajah oval, mata hijau yang tegas, dialah Eren Jeager. Fotonya terpajang di dinding kediaman keluarga Jeager, tempat tinggal Mikasa Ackerman. Aku tahu dia menghormati saudaranya dengan cara yang khusus. Mikasa diselamatkan Eren ketika masih kecil dari tangan para penculik. Tidak hanya membebaskan dari teror, Eren juga turut memberinya inspirasi tentang keberanian dan perjuangan. Sejak menjadi yatim piatu, Mikasa dipungut oleh keluarga Jeager. Dan mungkin hanya aku yang tahu dia sesungguhnya memendam perasaan khusus terhadap kakak angkatnya itu.

Kenapa aku tahu?

Karena aku memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya.  
Sejauh pertama kali aku melihatnya melintas di koridor universitas tempat kami berkuliah.

Itu sekitar lima tahun lalu.

Sulit sekali untuk mendekati Mikasa yang terlalu fokus pada kakak angkatnya itu. Mikasa rela melakukan apapun demi terus berada di sisi sang kakak. Aku harus sabar menelan rasa kecemburuan dan frustrasiku sendirian. Aku merasakan tahun-tahun penuh keputus-asaan dan air mata. Sempat aku mencoba untuk mencari tambatan hati lain, namun pada akhirnya aku kembali padanya.

Mikasa baru memperhatikanku ketika tahun ke lima kami telah saling mengenal dan terlibat dalam organisasi mahasiswa yang sama. Pada perjamuan perpisahan, aku duduk di dekatnya dan mulai berani memberinya perhatian. Responnya terhadapku tidak buruk. Ia membiarkanku mengantarnya pulang ketika sudah terlalu malam. Berada beberapa blok di depan tempat tinggalnya, hujan turun dengan deras.

Hei, katanya pasangan terancam putus bila berjalan berdua di bawah hujan?

Justru karena hujan, ia memintaku masuk ke dalam rumahnya.  
Memberiku handuk dan menyeduhkan kopi hangat untukku. Sementara aku mengeringkan diri, ia menyalakan televisi menonton acara random.

"Di mana keluargamu yang lain?" Sungguh aku tidak melihat satu pun bayangan orang lain di rumah kecil keluarga Jeager.

"Ayah keluar kota, ibu sudah meninggal, Eren sedang bertugas."

Oh, apakah aku lupa menyebutkan bahwa Eren seorang polisi sejak dia lulus SMU?

"Hujan turun deras sekali." Aku memperhatikan situasi di luar jendela.

"Iya. Lebih baik kau menginap saja. Kau bisa tidur di sofa."

Aku sempat membayangkan yang lebih baik daripada itu. Malam itu, Mikasa mengajariku bermain kartu. Awalnya ekspresi wajahnya datar tanpa semangat seperti biasa. Namun lama kelamaan ia mulai tersenyum, ia mulai tertawa kecil melihatku yang tidak pernah menang sekalipun. Sesekali aku mencoba untuk menggodanya, tentunya dengan cara halus, ia merespon dengan sedikit semu di wajahnya yang nyaris tak terlihat.

Hujan turun semakin deras, petir menyambar rumah ini mengakibatkan mati listrik. Ketika aku hendak memeriksa sakelar, tanpa sengaja kakiku terantuk meja dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Aku menahan tubuhku terjatuh menimpa Mikasa, namun wajah kami jadi saling berhadapan. Kurasakan tatapan kami saling terpaku.

"Jean ..." dia membisikkan namaku, sebelum perlahan maju untuk mengecup bibirnya untuk beberapa saat. Ia membalas, tidak hanya itu, dia menyentuhku dengan kedua tangannya. Leher, wajah, dan rambutku dibelainya dengan lembut. Kupeluk Mikasa dan berguling dengan posisi di bawahnya. Ciuman kami semakin membara.

Sejak itu ia menjadi kekasihku. Aku sering main ke tempatnya setiap akhir pekan. Eren mengetahui hubungan kami dan mengancam akan membunuhku bila aku berani membuat adik angkatnya menangis.

Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, calon kakak ipar.

Pada umumnya, orang memulai hubungan percintaan mereka dengan mulus dan dunia menjadi milik mereka. Namun kenyataan bahwa sesungguhnya Mikasa dan Eren saling mencintai, membuat hubungan kami menjadi keras dan berliku. Hanya karena mereka bersaudara, Eren tidak mau memelihara perasaannya. Mikasa yang patah hati memanfaatkanku untuk melupakan Eren. Biarlah, bila aku terus bertahan, Mikasa akan memberikan seluruh hatinya untukku, karena ia memang berniat melakukannya.

Tiga bulan pertama, kami saling menyakiti karena cinta. Ia dengan perasaannya yang dalam terhadap Eren, dan aku dengan segenap kefrustrasianku atas cinta tak berbalas yang berkepanjangan. Namun kami selalu menemukan jalan untuk kembali. Sebanyak kami memikirkan perpisahan, sebanyak itulah kami ingin kembali. Sempat setelah putus, kami pergi keluar bersama sebagai "teman". Namun kami merasa lebih baik ketika itu. Perpisahan membuat kami semakin yakin akan perasaan kami. Perlahan, ia melupakan Eren.

Setiap akhir pekan, aku menghampiri tempatnya dan bersantai sambil memeriksa jejaring sosial atau mengetik artikel sehubungan pekerjaanku sebagai jurnalis. Mikasa akan membuatkanku kopi hangat dengan kreamer. Ketika kulihat wajahnya, timbul keinginanku untuk bersamanya hingga hari terakhirku hidup di dunia.

Biasanya, aku berselonjor santai di atas karpet di ruang keluarga, bersandar pada sofa sambil menahan laptop di pangkuanku. Mikasa kemudian menggelosor pada sofa kemudian merangkul leherku dari belakang. Ia menempelkan pipinya pada pelipisku, turut mengawasi apa yang kulihat di laptop.

"Aku ingin hidup denganmu." bisiknya sebelum aku menoleh untuk mencium pipinya. Ia kemudian menciumku di bibir, memprovokasiku untuk meletakkan laptop dan membelainya. Tak lama asmara menguasai kami, ia pun berkata akan memberiku segenap cintanya.

Suatu ketika kubawa dia menemui orangtuaku. Ibuku tidak menyukainya karena dia berdarah oriental dan menentang hubungan kami. Mikasa sempat sakit hati dengan penolakan itu, aku terus mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa masa depanku adalah bersamanya. Sejak itu aku sering mengajaknya melihat-lihat desain interior, mengandaikan foto-foto arsitektur itu sebagai rumah yang akan kami miliki di kemudian hari.

Aku berhasil mengajaknya bermimpi tentang kehidupan kami di masa depan. Sebuah tempat yang damai, untuk hidup wajar bersama.

* * *

_bersambung ..._


	2. Chapter 2

Suatu hari yang naas, tragedi itu terjadi. Eren telah mendapatkan promosi dalam divisi khusus setingkat polisi huru-hara, mendapat dinas pertamanya ke luar kota. Kabar duka datang untuk kami beberapa hari kemudian. Yang kembali darinya hanya tangan kirinya yang terpotong. Kami tetap memakamkan tangan kiri itu.

Sejak kematian Eren, Mikasaku menghilang. Gadis itu terlihat lebih tua dari yang seharusnya. Bibirnya memucat, sepucat kulit wajahnya yang sembab. Kantung matanya menebal dan rambutnya kusut akibat tidak beranjak dari tempat tidur. Tidak hanya sedih melihat keadaannya yang sedemikian buruk, tidak kusangka kematian Eren meraibkan kehidupan darinya. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan, ketika menyadari betapa berarti Eren baginya, bahkan setelah apa yang telah kita lewati bersama. Minggu ke tiga setelah kematian Eren, ia tak juga bangkit dari kondisinya. Kehadiranku seperti tidak terlihat sama sekali, aku hanya bayangan.

Akhirnya kubuatkan dia dua iris roti bakar, ia berterima kasih dan berusaha ada untukku, namun segitu saja.

Kau bilang ingin menyerahkan segenap cintamu padaku, Mikasa. Rupanya kau masih menyimpan Eren dalam hatimu, menutupnya rapat, merahasiakan dariku. Setelah dia menyelesaikan sarapan, kugenggam kedua tangannya erat. Kuhela napas cukup dalam.

"Selamat tinggal."

Kulihat sorot matanya terbelalak. Ia terpaku untuk sesaat, tidak mengatakan apapun. Kuangkat kedua tangannya dan kukecup untuk terakhir kalinya. Terima kasih, sempat bermimpi bersamaku.

Langkahku tidak terburu meninggalkan Mikasa yang masih juga tidak melakukan apapun selain tatapannya mengikutiku menghilang dari pintu kamarnya. Sebelum meninggalkan kediaman Jeager, kupastikan jendela dan pintu belakang terkunci rapat, kompor gas dalam keadaan mati dan semuanya dalam keadaan aman. Hatiku remuk ketika melangkah keluar dan mengunci pintu, tidak lupa menyelipkan kuncinya melalui sela pintu.

Aku begitu galau, menyembunyikannya dengan cacat dibalik kejujuranku. Aku berduka atas kematian Eren, dia lelaki yang baik dan serius. Tapi bila dia tidak terhibur olehku, untuk apa aku ada di sisinya? Apa artinya bila aku terus berada di sekitarnya bila semua itu tidak berarti? Alasan yang cukup kuat untuk meninggalkan gadis yang selama enam tahun melekat dalam pikiran dan mimpiku. Tapi setiap langkahku bergerak menjauh darinya, sesuatu mengatakan padaku bahwa aku payah. Dia sedang berduka atas kematian orang yang berarti baginya, kenapa daripada mencoba untuk ada di sisinya, aku malah berharap dia cepat melupakan Eren?

Sepintas melodi singkat mengalun, Mikasa mengirim pesan singkat; "Maaf, Jean."

Kuletakkan kembali ke dalam kantung pakaianku, mencoba menahan segenap keinginan untuk membalas. Tapi satu blok berlalu, aku mengambil ponselku lagi dan membalas; "Jaga dirimu."

Aku sudah tiba di lingkungan rumah, begitu familiar, aku dan Mikasa sering berjalan kaki sambil bergandengan tangan melewati jalan ini di malam hari. Kenangan antara aku dan dia, kini menari-nari di setiap sudut jalan. Terlau banyak kenangan untuk ditinggalkan. Ketika sampai di rumah, aku hanya bisa duduk untuk menenangkan diri dan tetap pada keputusanku. Realitanya, aku tidak pernah nyata baginya. Aku hanya refleksi perasaannya terhadap Eren.

Satu cara untuk menyembuhkan diri dari kenangan yang menghilang adalah dengan cara bepergian. Kucari-cari pekerjaa untuk jurnalis pariwisata, mungkin beberapa hari mencari pedesaan damai dan indah untuk berlibur bisa membantu. Setelah kuterima pekerjaan itu, aku dibiayai oleh sponsor untuk berkemas dan berangkat pergi menggunakan kereta meninggalkan Berlin menuju Prancis.

* * *

Suasana pedesaan Prancis yang cukup berbeda dari Berlin cukup membantuku bersantai. Aku mengambil beberapa gambar fotografi sambil berkeliling desa membalas senyum ramah gadis-gadis yang melintas. Di sini cukup banyak perkebunan anggur, mengetahui sponsorku, petani anggur itu mengizinkanku mencicip hasil jerih payah mereka. Lumayan.

Ketika kembali ke hotel, aku kembali pada kesendirianku. Menunggu ngantuk, aku menuliskan pengalaman persepsi yang kudapat ke dalam buku catatan.

Saat itulah, ponselku berdering, nama Mikasa tertera di sana.

"Jean, apa kabar?" Suaranya terdengar sehat.

"Baik, kau sudah sehat?" jawabku.

"Ya..." dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Ada apa, Mikasa?"

Desahan yang terdengar melalui telepon membuatku menduga ada sesuatu yang penting yang akan dikatakannya. "Jean, ... maafkan aku."

"Maaf kenapa?"

"Ketika kau pergi, ... aku mulai menyadari sesuatu." Ia terdiam lagi sesaat, "Selama ini aku terlalu mengabaikanmu. Aku terus mempertahankan perasaanku untuk Eren, walau begitu aku terus mempertahankanmu karena ... aku suka perhatianmu. Bila dipikir kembali, rasanya aku serakah sekali. Maaf."

"Bukan masalah lagi sekarang."

"Jika ada yang bisa kulakukan, aku ingin mengulangi semua dari awal. Bersamamu, Jean."

Aku tidak memberikan jawaban karena begitu terkejut mendengar ucapan itu dari Mikasa. Suaranya terdengar bergetar, dan dia bukan tipe yang sembarang mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Beberapa hari ini aku terus berpikir, merenungkan betapa bodohnya aku. Semua tersia-sia begitu saja. Akhirnya aku mengerti, selama ini aku hanya mengejar bayang semu Eren, dan mengabaikan realita. Kau realitaku."

"Mikasa, sudahlah." Tak dapat kuungkapkan betapa lega perasaanku sekarang. Kukira semua sudah berakhir. "Aku sedang di suatu tempat di Perancis sekarang. Tunggu beberapa hari lagi, setelah pekerjaanku di sini selesai, aku akan kembali."

"Terima kasih."

Kami menutup obrolan kami dengan ucapan sayang yang biasa kami bagi bersama. Malam itu, aku kembali dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Segala impianku ternyata tidak menghilang, namun memang kadang butuh pukulan keras untuk membuktikan betapa bernilai sebuah hubungan itu.

Kami kembali bermimpi tentang hidup baru kami berdua yang sempat tertunda.

Pagi hari dalam kereta menuju desa berikutnya, aku dan Mikasa mengobrol di telepon. Kami telah kembali normal, bahkan lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Pada saat aku melewati Marseille, aku mampir ke Jewelry untuk membeli cincin. Uangku tidak banyak, untung aku tahu Mikasa tidak tertarik pada barang-barang berkilau seperti perempuan lainnya. Kubeli yang terindah yang mampu ditakhlukkan oleh jumlah nominal di dalam dompetku.

Hari terakhir berkeliling Prancis, aku segera membeli tiket pulang ke Berlin menggunakan kereta. Sungguh melelahkan, tapi hasratku untuk berjumpa kembali dengan Mikasa mengalahkan kelelahan itu.

"Mikasa, mungkin kau ingin memasak makan malam untuk dua orang." Aku melirik dua botol anggur lokal di pedesaan Prancis yang kubeli kemarin.

"Wah, kukira kau masih di Prancis?"

"Yah, aku masih di Prancis, aku sedang menunggu keretaku sekarang. Mungkin malam nanti aku sudah sampai. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu segera."

"Kau ingin makan apa?"

Tepat saat itu juga, keretaku tiba. "Apapun, buat apapun yang ingin kau masak."

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku tahu mau masak apa. Oh ya, Jean, kau takkan percaya ini ..." suaranya terdengar antusias, Mikasa pasti akan bercerita banyak tentang hal menarik yang dilihat atau dialaminya belum lama ini. Tapi maaf, sayang, kepalaku pusing sekali dan aku hanya ingin tidur sekarang. Aku benar-benar lelah sehingga tidak bisa membedakan apakah sedang terbangun atau bermimpi. "Tunggu, tunggu. Simpan itu untuk malam nanti. Biarkan aku istirahat dulu agar kita dapat menikmati waktu semalaman."

"Hmm, baiklah, nikmati perjalananmu. Aku cinta padamu, Jean."

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus, aku segera meletakkan barang-barangku di tempat yang aman, terutama botol anggur ini. Begitu duduk di atas bangku kereta, kedua mataku terasa berat. Pohon demi pohon berlalu dengan cepat, mengantarkanku kembali ke tempat kekasihku berada.

Yah, Jean. Ketika membuka mata nanti, Mikasa telah menanti.

Perlahan kututup kelopak mataku dan tertidur pulas.

Tidak ada mimpi buruk, tidak ada yang mengerikan. Dalam mimpiku, aku dan Mikasa akhirnya mengikrarkan janji setia sampai maut memisahkan. Kami berlarian di padang rumput liar, ditengah pegunungan. Kupikir kami berada di surga. Di surga ini, Mikasa tidak pernah menjadi lebih cantik dari ini. Aku menuangkan anggur ke gelas kami berdua, dan menikmatinya disela obrolan kecil. Sinar matahari tidak terlalu terik, menjadikan suasana hangat bersemi. Aku bersandar pada dahan pohon dengan kekasihku tidur dalam pelukan. Angin semilir membuai kami dalam kedamaian. Bila ini bukan surga, ini lebih indah daripada surga. Dan kuberikan segenap cintaku untukmu, mempelai yang telah lama kunanti.

Ketika terbangun, kereta sudah tidak bergerak. Suara kasak-kusuk para penumpang lain membuatku mengendus sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ketika membuka mata, kulihat mereka sedang bergerak menuju satu arah. Suasana penasaran berbaur dengan ketegangan memenuhi atmosfer. Kulongok keluar jendela kereta, melalui pemandangan yang ada, aku tahu saat ini kami sudah memasuki wilayah Jerman.

Kepada seorang pria yang lewat, aku bertanya, "Pak, maaf, kenapa kita berhenti?"

Pria itu membelalakkan matannya sejak tadi, dan kepadaku ia berkata tergesa, "Kita tidak bisa masuk Berlin."

Bila ekspresinya tidak seperti itu, mungkin aku tidak akan mulai cemas. "Kenapa?"

Bibir pria itu gemetar dan pandangannya terpaku. Ia terlihat seperti orang ling-lung, kemudian meninggalkanku tergesa. Ia berbaur dengan kerumunan yang mengantri untuk keluar dari gerbong kereta.

Kini setelah kuperhatikan, lalu lintas semua bergerak menuju satu arah; keluar dari Berlin. Atau menjauh dari Berlin. Kendaraan yang mencoba masuk ke kota Berlin, tampak mencoba berputar untuk masuk ke jalur yang berlawanan. Mereka mengakibatkan situasi memanas karena menghalangi jalan.

Ku hampiri seorang wanita dengan mata sembab yang sedang berbicara dengan cepat pada seorang lelaki yang kewalahan menanggapinya. "Aku harus masuk ke Berlin, anak-anakku bagaimana?"

Si lelaki hanya terdiam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, wajahnya terlihat putus asa.

Di tempat lain orang-orang tampak jelas mencoba untuk tidak bersikap panik dan mengantre keluar dari kereta. Namun petugas hanya mengizinkan sepuluh orang sekali keluar dari gerbong untuk berlari menjauh dari Berlin.

Situasi yang aneh. Aku mencoba untuk menghubungi Mikasa. Tidak diangkat. Mungkin dia sedang belanja, coba kuhubungi ponselnya. Tidak diangkat. Aku mulai senewen. Sekali lagi aku mencoba menghubungi kekasihku, namun tidak pernah diangkat. Aku menyerah.

Aku menepuk bahu seorang lelaki dan bertanya, "Ada apa di Berlin? Kenapa semua orang meninggalkan Berlin?"

Lelaki itu berkeringat dan ketakutan. Sebelum menjawabku, ia mengak air ludah, "Kau takkan percaya. Lebih baik cepat ikut berbaris selagi masih sempat."

Maka aku kembali ke tempat dudukku, tanpa mengerti apa yang terjadi. aku mengambil tas dan anggur dan ikut antrean. Demi tidak membuat anak-anak ketakutan, orang-orang dewasa diam tidak mengatakan sedikitpun tentang apa yang membuat ketakutan. Seorang anak gadis, memeluk boneka beruangnya, bertanya pada ibunya. "Ibu, ada apa? Kenapa semua orang ketakutan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang." suara si ibu terdengar tenang, mungkin agar si anak tidak panik.

Tidak lama akhirnya aku berada di luar. Melihatku akan berjalan menuju Berlin, seorang petugas cepat-cepat menahanku, "Jangan ke sana, Tuan. Jangan ke Berlin, naiklah bus itu, anda akan dibawa ke tempat yang lebih aman."

Apa-apaan orang ini? Aku menepis tangannya yang menahan tubuhku. "Kenapa semua orang meninggalkan Berlin?"

"Anda tidak akan mau ke sana!" Petugas itu terlihat frustrasi.

"Minggir." Aku baru melangkah dua kali ketika aku menyadari dari kejauhan, kulihat sesuatu.

Saat ini sudah malam, namun kota berwarna merah. Merah oleh kobaran api. Tidak hanya satu area, tapi di setiap area Berlin, aku melihat kobaran api. Kota itu sedang dihancurkan.

Tapi bukan oleh pesawat tempur, bukan oleh pasukan dari negara lain. Bukan juga oleh para pemberontak. Aku melihat sosok seperti manusia dalam bentuk siluet. Mereka bergerak perlahan menjelajahi Berlin. Sesekali membungkuk untuk memungut sesuatu. Sosok itu membuat Berlin terlihat seperti kota miniatur yang bisa diinjak-injak dengan mudah. Dan yang lebih mengerikan, tidak hanya satu sosok, namun aku melihat ada tiga. ... Tidak, empat. Tunggu dulu ... enam, tujuh, delapan ... dan lebih banyak lagi.

Apa yang terjadi malam ini? Kulihat raksasa itu mengangkat sesuatu, terlihat meronta-ronta. Kemudian si raksasa memasukkan benda hidup itu ke dalam mulutnya. Darahku seperti membeku ketika kusadari bahwa itu adalah manusia. Beberapa tewas mengerikan karena tubuhnya terputus menjadi rebutan dua raksasa. Berlin merah oleh kobaran api dari listrik konslet dan juga oleh hujan darah. Mendadak aku tersadar; impianku menemukan tempat bagi kita berdua, bagi aku dan Mikasa, kini luluh lantak.

Darahku naik ke kepala. Kulepaskan koperku begitu saja, dua buah botol anggurku terjatuh ke tanah, kemudian disambar sebuah sepeda motor yang tidak sengaja melintas. Aku terus berlari menuju Berlin. Mataku tidak berkedip, bahkan kurasakan kedua mataku memanas ... kemudian berair. Topi di kepalaku terlepas, aku tidak peduli, aku harus ke Berlin.

Mikasa!

_Wajah Mikasa ketika ia menyeduhkan kopi untukku ... _

_... senyum Mikasa ..._

Sirene dari motor polisi menghampiriku, menegurku dengan galak untuk menjauhi kota Berlin. Kutonjok tepat di hidungnya hingga ia terjatuh dari motor. Kurebut motor itu dan kugunakan untuk memasuki kota Berlin. Pantas ... pantas dia tidak mengangkat teleponnya! Satu sisi dari diriku berharap dia sudah berada bersama mereka yang melarikan diri dari Berlin. Namun sisi diriku yang lain masih merasa cemas karena kenyataan bahwa Mikasa tidak mengangkat ponselnya.

Mikasa! Kau di mana?

_"Aku cinta padamu, Jean."_

Air mataku terbawa angin, aku sama sekali tidak tahu dimana kekasihku. Aku kehilangan mimpiku dalam bencana ini.

* * *

_bersambung ..._


	3. Chapter 3

9 jam berlalu sejak aku merebut motor seorang polisi. Aku gagal masuk ke Berlin, dalam perjalanan aku dihadang sekelompok polisi yang memblokir jalan.

Kusentuh bagian kepalaku yang terasa sakit, seketika seorang lelaki muncul memasuki ruangan tempatku dibaringkan. Rambutnya hitam dengan potongan undercut. Ia memiliki sepasang mata malas yang tajam dan tubuhnya kecil.

"Rivaille?"

"Oh bagus, kau sudah sadar." Dia duduk dengan enaknya pada sebuah kursi di dekat ranjangku. "Kukira Jean yang kukenal selalu ingin main aman, boleh tahu kenapa kau terburu-buru ingin bunuh diri kemarin?"

Kilasan memori segera muncul, beserta kelebatan emosi yang kurasakan sebelum aku tak sadarkan diri. Kini aku ingat, setelah aku turun dari motor meminta para polisi itu membuka jalan seperti orang stres, Rivaille muncul dan memukulku hingga pingsan.

"Ah, Mikasa!" Segera kusibakkan selimutku dan mencoba berdiri. Namun sesuatu mendorongku kembali berbaring di atas kasur. Ternyata Rivaille menginjakku. "Jangan halangi aku!"

"Jean. Kau harus tetap bersikap tenang. Apapun yang kau pikir terjadi pada keluargamu, kau harus tetap tenang. Lagipula, ini sudah pagi. Berlin sudah diblokir semalam segera setelah kami membawamu ke klinik di Potsdam. Para titan itu terkurung di Berlin sekarang." jelasnya. Ia terus berbicara sekalipun aku mendorongnya menjauh.

Kuhampiri sebuah gelas di sisi tempat tidur dan kuminum air mineral di dalamnya. "aku mencemaskan seseorang."

Rivaille angkat bahu. "Kenapa tidak hubungi dia?"

Aku meraba kantung-kantung pakaianku, kutemukan ponselku pada saku celana dan mencoba menghubungi nomer Mikasa. Tidak diangkat.

"Sejak petang kemarin keretaku berhenti di depan Berlin, aku tidak bisa menghubungi Mikasa."

"Mikasa? Oh, ... cewek." Pria yang dulu tinggal di dekat rumahku itu memiringkan bibirnya sesaat, "Dia hafal nomer ponselmu?"

"Di luar kepala." Aku mengantungkan kembali ponselku, memastikannya aman. Ini satu-satunya penghubung antara aku dan Mikasa.

"Baiklah. Logikanya, kalau dia masih hidup dan berhasil keluar dari Berlin kemarin, dia akan mencari telepon umum atau mencari cara untuk menghubungimu."

"Ya, pasti begitu." Kuremas tanganku dengan cemas.

"Oke!" Rivaille berdiri setengah melompat, "Kemarin tim kami sempat mengevakuasi para korban yang sempat di selamatkan keluar dari Berlin. Mereka kini menempati tenda pengungsian dan yang terluka menghuni rumah sakit. Mereka semua ada di Posdam, jadi, kita bisa cari apakah Mikasa ada di antara mereka atau tidak."

Baru kusadari bahwa aku berada di ruangan kelas menengah di rumah sakit Potsdam. Di rumah sakit yang sama, Rivaille menemaniku melihat-lihat para korban dalam insiden kemarin, mencari seorang gadis di usia awal dua puluh tahun berdarah oriental bernama Mikasa.

"Dia tidak ada di sini." Sudah dua jam kami mencari. "Dan aku lapar, aku ingin makan dulu dan sebaiknya kau ikut aku."

Sebelum mengantarku ke lokasi tempat para pengungsi menempati tenda darurat, Rivaille membawaku ke sebuah kafe dan memesan menu sarapan seperti telur mata sapi, beberapa batang sosis, dua iris roti gandum, kacang merah dan saus, metega, bacon.

"Di mana kau bertemu Mikasa?"

Akhirnya aku berkedip. "ah?"

"Di mana kau bertemu Mikasa? Ada kejadian seperti itu bukannya memikirkan keluarga, malah memikirkan seseorang."

"Universitas." Sejak dulu sampai sekarang, aku masih ingat ketika dia melintas melewatiku di koridor kampus. Rambut hitamnya yang indah tergerai seperti melambai untuk menarik perhatianku. Tak lama setelah itu, aku sering melihatnya melintas di koridor yang sama, mungkin dia tidak sadar akan keberadaanku. Tidak kusangka kami sama-sama ikut dalam organisasi mahasiswa yang sama. Namun aku juga tidak berani terlalu banyak menyapanya sejak kulihat Eren selalu menjemputnya pulang kuliah. Kukira itu pacarnya.

"Nah lihat, kau mulai tersenyum."

Aku mengusap wajahku, tepatnya memijit. "Dia sangat berarti bagiku."

"Sudah terlihat jelas." Rivaille melirik makananku yang masih kubiarkan begitu saja. "Makanlah Jean, kita tidak tahu dia di mana tapi bukan berarti dia sudah mati. Untuk mencarinya, kau harus hidup, kau harus punya tenaga."

Seorang pramusaji datang menghidangkan kopi yang dipesan Rivaille. Dan ketika dia menghidangkan kopi di hadapanku, hatiku terasa sesak teringat kembali akan Mikasa. Telur mata sapi dan daging ham yang terhidang ini harusnya terasa lezat. apalagi baconnya yang gurih. Tapi semua rasa itu tidak berbeda seperti air liur. Namun Rivaille benar, aku harus hidup untuk mencarinya. Belum tentu dia sudah mati.

Seusai sarapan, kami mencari Mikasa di tenda pengungsi. Semakin lama perasaanku semakin tidak enak. Ususku serasa diaduk-aduk. Ingatan tentang malam itu, dimana aku melihat seorang pria dimakan raksasa di kejauhan sungguh menggangguku. Aku tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana bila para raksasa itu memakan Mikasa.

Sebuah melodi mengalun dari ponselku, aku dengan cepat mengeluarkannya dari kantung baju dan mengangkatnya. "Mikasa?"

"Mikasa?" Jawab suara di seberang telepon itu. "Ini mama."

"Oh..." lega mama selamat tapi tidak mampu membuatku tenang. "... mama, kau selamat?"

"Ya, kita sekeluarga sekarang tinggal di rumah paman di Munich. Kamu di mana, Jean?"

"Potsdam." jawabku.

"Sedang apa kamu di sana? Cepat kamu ke sini, sekalipun Berlin sudah diblokir tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan para titan itu untuk merobohkan dinding daruratnya. Dan tadi kau bilang apa? Mikasa? Ternyata kau masih berhubungan dengan perempuan China itu. Mama sudah bilang ..."

"Apa?" Jean menggesek-gesekkan ponselnya pada jaketnya kemudian bicara lagi, "Sepertinya sinyal jelek. Sudah dulu yah. Baterainya mau habis."

Segera kumatikan sambungan telepon.

Rivaille tertawa mengejek. "Oh, ternyata hubungan rahasia."

"Brengsek. Apa yang lucu? Sulit sekali menjaga hubungan tanpa restu seperti ini." Aku bersandar sambil memejamkan mataku, menunggu mobil Rivaille mengantarku hingga tenda darurat.

"Kita sudah sampai." Rivaille tidak menungguku, ia langsung turun dari mobil. Kami memasuki tenda darurat untuk melihat para pengungsi sedang menyantap makan pagi mereka. Wajah-wajah penuh duka dan putus asa memenuhi ruangan. Bocah yang menangis, hingga bocah yang mencari-cari keberadaan orangtua mereka. Orangtua yang menangis putus asa, kutebak anaknya tidak selamat. Mataku mencari-cari sesosok perempuan muda dengan rambut hitam yang panjang dengan syal merah menyelimuti lehernya. Tubuhnya langsing dengan kulit mulus yang tampak kuat dengan otot kencang. Mikasa suka berolahraga.

"Aku tidak tahu dia seperti apa. Aku tidak bisa membantu." Rivaille merentangkan kedua tangan dengan rendah sesaat.

Aku membuka dompetku dan kutunjukkan padanya foto Mikasa yang sedang tersenyum dengan aku mengecup pelipisnya.

Rivaille tertawa mengejek lagi. "Manis juga, seperti gadis China. pantas kau suka. Ha ha ha ... tidak kusangka kau romantis juga."

"Dia bukan China, dia Jepang." Kenapa orang-orang tidak bisa membedakan China, Jepang dan Korea? Berhubung Rivaille menertawakanku, aku jadi menyesal menunjukkan foto itu. Andai saja ada foto lain. "Sekarang kau sudah tahu, kau bisa bantu mencarinya."

Setelah menunjukkan ibu jarinya, dia berkeliling ke tenda sebelah. Sebagai polisi terbaik tahun 2000 lalu, harusnya Rivaille memiliki kemampuan yang cukup bagus dalam mencari seseorang.

_"Kamu tidak bisa bermain kartu, Jean. Payah."_

_"Ini kopimu. Sudah pas rasanya?" _ia tersenyum._  
_

Pelukannya, aroma tubuhnya, suara tawanya, aku ingin itu semua kembali. Dia ingin sebuah rumah, yang memiliki kebun di belakang. Dia ingin memelihara hewan, mungkin kucing atau anjing. Ketika kami menikah nanti, dia ingin keluarga kecil dengan dua anak cukup. Saat itu aku hanya berkelakar santai, yang penting dia percaya apapun penolakan keluargaku terhadapnya, tidak akan mengubah keputusanku.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam melintas melewatiku, aku terkesiap dan menoleh mengikutinya. Tubuhnya langsing dengan syal merah di lehernya. Ia sedang berbicara dengan seorang petugas. Kupandangi gadis itu hingga menolehkan wajahnya. Ternyata bukan. Aku harus terus mencari, sebaiknya Mikasa ada di sini.

Hingga petang, aku dan Rivaille duduk beristirahat. Kami baru saja membantu seorang ibu melahirkan anaknya.

"Kau serius?" ulangnya untuk kesekian kali.

Sudah bosan menjawab, aku hanya menganggukkan kepala memandangi kedua tanganku yang masih saling bertautan.

"Tapi kau tahu risikonya, bukan?"

Nyawaku bukan masalah. Daripada berdiam diri menunggu hasil. Selama aku belum menemukan mayatnya, aku memilih untuk percaya Mikasa masih ada di sana menunggu kedatanganku. Dia perempuan tangguh, takkan mungkin mati semudah itu.

"Ya sudah. Lagipula kau juga pernah ikut pelatihan angkatan udara setelah lulus sekolah. Katanya kemampuan manuvermu tergolong kelas atas. Semoga berhasil."

Rivaille menjabat tanganku, kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahuku.

Ada sesuatu yang lebih buruk daripada kematian; melihat orang yang dicintai tewas di depan mata.

Ada yang lebih buruk dari itu; tanpa daya melihat orang yang dicintai tewas di depan mata.

Ada lagi yang lebih buruk dari itu semua ...

Tahu kenapa orang zaman dulu menyebut matematika sebagai ilmu paling indah? Karena ilmu itu memberikan kepastian. Satu tambah satu pasti adalah dua. Dua dikurang dua pasti adalah nol. Namun pada abad pertengahan, ketika sains mulai berkembang, manusia mulai bermain dengan matematika, mereka menyadari betapa mengerikan ilmu ini. Itu karena matematika adalah ilmu yang memberikan ketidak terbatasan. Untuk memahaminya, coba bayangkan andai gravitasi di Bumi ini tidak ada, kita akan melayang menuju langit. Melayang, terus melayang ... ke mana?

Yang lebih buruk daripada tanpa daya melihat orang yang dicintai tewas di depan mata adalah; ketidak jelasan apakah dia masih hidup atau sudah mati. Dan lebih mengerikan lagi, ada banyak kemungkinan. Bisa saja Mikasa sudah dimakan raksasa itu, bisa saja dia tidak dimakan tapi tewas oleh hal lain. Dan bisa saja dia masih hidup, terjebak di suatu tempat dan putus asa tidak berani berteriak minta tolong takut dimakan raksasa, atau ... bisa saja Mikasa sudah berhasil keluar dari Berlin dan ada di suatu tempat di luar sana.

Semalam aku bermimpi berdiri di jalanan, tanpa daya melihat kekasihku dimakan raksasa. Seakan aku tahu dia sudah mati, namun percaya dia masih hidup. Sampai bencana ini berakhir, aku akan terus mencarinya. Bila bencana ini sudah berakhir, ia masih belum ketemu, aku akan terus mencarinya. Sampai aku menemukan dia, atau tubuhnya.

* * *

**Tamat**


End file.
